


warmer than winter

by flowerheeseung



Series: lollipops & motorcycles [6]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: !!! honestly real cute, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Ice Skating, Little sad but not much, M/M, They just cute, implied sunki, just an excuse for me to call hoon pet names at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: As much as Sunghoon misses the ice, Lee Heeseung warms up his heart.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: lollipops & motorcycles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059929
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	warmer than winter

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy :DD  
> i haven't posted anything since i've been busy with exams and assignments and stuff but!! here i am  
> i have another chapter of this series already planned out and that will most likely be two parts!!  
> please look forward to that hehe

Sunghoon woke up feeling groggy. He didn’t remember falling asleep, and he sure didn’t remember what time it was. He blinked a couple of times to get rid of the sleep in his eyes before noticing Heeseung laying next to him. Their legs were tangled together and the taller boy had Sunghoon tucked closely into his chest.

Sunghoon flushed a little, which he blamed on his condition, but made no move to get out of the hold Heeseung had on him. It felt nice being embraced like this and Sunghoon was damned if he would cut this time short. He snuggled back into the older’s chest and lightly breathed in his scent, Heeseung always smelled like citrus, even though the senior didn’t like the sour taste at all, and a faint hint of motor oil which seemed fitting.

Sunghoon continued to press his cheek against Heeseung’s chest, so much so that it woke the older up. “Baby?” He said, voice laced with sleep.

The younger hummed, looking up only to lock eyes with his boyfriend. Heeseung stroked his cheek softly, “Feeling any better?”

“Kind of, the nap was nice.” Sunghoon said, a smile blooming on his face.

Heeseung flushed as he took note of the position they were in. He opened his mouth to ask if the younger was uncomfortable like this, when he caught the cheeky expression on Sunghoon’s face. Just like that the younger had flipped them over, and was now laying on top of Heeseung.

Sunghoon weighed next to nothing, no that wasn’t the issue Heeseung was faced with. It was more the fact that the younger was now hovering directly over him, face so close he could see every little detail. The two little moles that adorned his face, his eyes that sparkled even when he was sick and those puffy lips that Heeseung wanted to kiss so badly.

So he did, he grabbed Sunghoon’s neck to pull him down, shock evident in the younger’s eyes. He slotted their lips together quickly and Sunghoon eagerly returned the kiss. Heeseung had his hand on the younger’s neck, the other holding his waist. He sighed into the kiss as he felt the other smiling, which made him smile in return.

As they pulled away and Heeseung noticed Sunghoon’s puffy lips get even puffier he was sure of it.  _ Yeah, he was so in love _ .

“Hyung.”

Heeseung hummed, carding his hands through the younger’s hair, loving the way the soft locks felt through his fingers.

“When I feel better, can we go on a date again? And can I plan it this time?” Sunghoon said, looking at Heeseung with a hopeful expression. 

And when he looked like that what was Heeseung going to do? Say no?

“Of course angel.” He pecked Sunghoon’s forehead as the younger let out a quiet victory cheer.

Heeseung chuckled, “But if you want to get better, you have to take your medicine again baby.”

Sunghoon’s victory cheer was quickly replaced with a groan.

-

It was a week later, Sunghoon had been sick for a couple of days after Heeseung came over, but he felt way better now and was excited for their date to say the least. He was busy making the last adjustments to his hair when he heard the familiar engine roar in front of his house. He hopped down the stairs as he said goodbye to his brother, who was working on a project with his friend.

“Have fun on your date hyung!” Sunoo grinned as he said it and the older knew it was sarcastic.

Sunghoon quickly stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen, shot a quick smile to the pair and said, “You too Sunoo-ah!”

Sunoo spluttered as his face went red, he moved his head to look at his friend who looked like he didn’t quite understand what Sunghoon had said, “This isn’t a date hyung!”

Sunghoon laughed as he waved goodbye, taking joy in the stumped expression on his younger brother’s face.

“What did your brother say hyung?”

“Huh? Oh! Nothing Niki-ah, nothing at all.”

-

As he hopped down the steps Sunghoon grinned as he saw Heeseung. The older mirrored his expression as he opened his arms. The younger wasted no time in slotting his hands together behind the older’s back, resting his head on Heeseung’s shoulder.

“I missed you hyung.”

Heeseung pulled back slightly, squeezing Sunghoon’s cheeks, “Eh, you can’t go a day without me huh?” The older joked.

Sunghoon pouted while still having his cheeks squished, which made him look adorable if you asked Heeseung.

“So, where are we going buttercup?” Heeseung said as he was already beginning to step on his motorcycle.

“No no no!” Sunghoon said, which startled Heeseung. “We’re walking today hyung.”

Sunghoon grinned as Heeseung stepped off the motorcycle, “Tsk walking. Let me park my motorcycle then.”

Sunghoon bounced on his feet as the older put the lock on his motorcycle, parking it neatly in front of Sunghoon’s house. An arm was slung over his shoulder, effectively holding him in place. He looked up and was met with Heeseung’s fond smile.

“Okay baby, lead the way.”

-

They arrived pretty quickly, Sunghoon wouldn’t have suggested walking if it was far away of course. As they stood in front of the building that was oh so familiar to Sunghoon, he sheepishly looked up to gauge the older’s reaction.

Heeseung was looking at the building in awe before turning to look at Sunghoon. “Ice skating?”

Sunghoon hummed, “I used to do it a lot when I was younger so I thought it would be fun to do….with you.” He trailed off.

“I’m really not that good at it though.” Heeseung chuckled and Sunghoon thought the older must’ve been joking,  _ Lee Heeseung _ not being good at something? Yeah right.

“That’s okay hyung, you can hold onto me hm?” Sunghoon said, lips curving upwards.

Heeseung smiled back at him, “Yeah I think I might.”

The pair began walking inside of the ice rink, which was fairly empty considering how early in the morning it was. Sunghoon eagerly tugged on Heeseung’s jacket, urging him towards the ice skates.

While Heeseung struggled a bit with the intricate laces, Sunghoon had already put on his skates, “I’m going to go check out the ice a bit okay hyung? Call when you’re ready!”

The older nodded as Sunghoon took off onto the ice, and his laces were quickly forgotten once he saw Sunghoon skate. The boy looked effortlessly beautiful, black hair a stark contrast against the ice as he spun around.

Heeseung wobbled towards the railing to lean on it slightly, following’s Sunghoon’s every move. The younger had a content smile on his face as he leaned back, closing his eyes as he glided across the ice.

Once he opened his eyes he noticed Heeseung standing by the railing and quickly made his way over, coming to a smooth stop before him, “Hyung why didn’t you call?”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Sunghoon stared at him with wide eyes before muttering, “Yah...that wasn’t an answer to my question.” He said as he fumbled with his sleeves.

“You looked so beautiful that I didn’t want to take my eyes off you, angel.” Heeseung smiled, and Sunghoon smiled back.

“Tsk, how do you get smoother by the day hyung.”

“I try. No but really, how are you so good? It looked like you’ve done this your whole life.”

Sunghoon sighed, as he looked back at the ice, “I have actually, I used to do this professionally.”

Heeseung’s lips formed an ‘o’, “Really? Why’d you stop?”

Sunghoon turned back to Heeseung, and the latter could tell the younger was sad talking about it, as his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes this time. “It just got too much, you know? I was just about to go to high school and I got selected as class president right away, the first year really is the hardest.” Sunghoon chuckled.

Heeseung nodded, and a comfortable silence washed over them. The older looked back at Sunghoon, who was looking at the handful of people that were on the ice.

“Do you….do you miss it?”

A couple of seconds passed before Sunghoon spoke, voice barely above a whisper. “Yeah, sometimes. But I’ve been out of it for so long I don’t think I can just go back.”

Heeseung stayed quiet then, as he wasn’t sure what to say. He felt sad for the younger, giving up your passion at a young age must’ve been hard for him.

“We’re here now baby, you can teach me hm?” Heeseung said as he shakingly put his foot on the ice. “Since I’m absolutely horrible.”

Sunghoon smiled then, and it reached his eyes this time, to which Heeseung grinned as well. The younger took a hold of both of his elbows and gently guided him across the ice.

Heeseung was fearing for his life honestly.

He felt like he had no control at all and his knees would probably give out any second now. “Baby, cupcake, sweetheart I don’t think this is for me I can’t even direct where I’m going you know this is why I like riding my motorcycle since  _ I’m _ controlling it oh god hoon I’m gonna-”

His ranting was cut off by the sound of laughter in front of him. As he looked up from where he was intensely staring at the ground he noticed Sunghoon was  _ laughing, _ like, laughing  _ at _ him.

“Yah! Do you think this is funny? I’m in a crisis right now and my boyfriend is laughing at me, just great.” Heeseung whined out as he tightened his hold on Sunghoon’s arms.

“Ah I’m-I’m sorry hyung, who would’ve thought that the school’s resident troublemaker Lee Heeseung would be bad at ice skating.” Sunghoon chuckled, unable to keep his laugh inside.

“I’m not bad! I just-just need a little practice, what were you an ice skating prodigy when you first started then?” Heeseung huffed.

Sunghoon pretended to think it over for a second, “Yeah actually.”

Heeseung scowled, “Just teach me Park Sunghoon.”

Sunghoon smiled at his boyfriend, who was still ranting about how he couldn’t wait to be back on solid ground,  _ cute _ .

They had been going around like that for a couple of minutes, Heeseung getting used to the ice as Sunghoon gently tugged him forward.

“You think you can go without my help hyung?” Sunghoon asked carefully.

Heeseung bit his lip as he stared across the ice, the few people that were on it were in the process of getting off, so he figured it should be okay might he fall and break every bone in his body.

“Y-Yeah, sure I’ll try.”

“Okay, I’m going to let you go and skate a bit ahead, and you’ll skate towards me okay?” Sunghoon said, loosening his hold on the older’s elbows.

Heeseung nodded and before he knew it Sunghoon was already half a meter away from him and he had to move on his own. Heeseung looked up, and the smile on the younger’s face was so bright he thought he could do this.  _ For Sunghoon _ .

He pushed off slowly as he steadied himself with his arms. He was actually moving forward, even though a snail was probably faster than him, but he  _ was _ moving. Sunghoon looked as proud as ever as he shouted words of encouragement, even though the older really wasn’t that far away.

It seemed like Heeseung had picked up a bit too much speed, as he wasn’t sure how to slow down. Or stop, really. He tried to signal Sunghoon that he didn’t know how to stop, but the younger didn’t catch on, as Heeseung pummeled straight into him.

There wasn’t any saving as the pair tumbled backwards, Heeseung putting his hand on the back of the younger’s head to break his fall. Sunghoon groaned as he landed on the ice, eyes closed tightly.

“Yah! Yah Sunghoon-ah are you alright, are you hurt anywhere oh my god I’m so sorry I wasn’t-” His ranting got cut off again by small sniffles coming from under him.

He looked down and saw a single tear rolling down Sunghoon’s cheek. “Baby hey baby why are you crying did you break something hey Sunghoon-”

“I wasn’t good at skating at all when I started,” Sunghoon interrupted him, eyes still closed, “I used to fall down lots of times, and this felt so familiar I think I just got deja vu.”

The younger chuckled again as he opened his eyes, looking straight at Heeseung who was still hovering over Sunghoon, propping his weight up on his forearms.

Sunghoon sniffled again, voice breaking slightly as he said, “I miss it a lot, hyung.”

Heeseung looked at his boyfriend, who looked so vulnerable right now the older wanted nothing more than to keep him from all that’s bad in the world.

“Hey baby look at me.” Heeseung said as he wiped away the tear that was dribbling down the younger’s chin, “You can always come here with me if you ever feel like this okay? I don’t care if it’s 3 in the morning, you can call me and I’ll come okay? We can make new memories here, together hm?”

Sunghoon sniffled, and they stared at each other, the only sound was the humming from the LED lights above. “Hyung.”

Heeseung hummed, and it strangely felt like that day Heeseung went over when Sunghoon was sick, except this time the roles were reversed.

“Hyung I-.....I love you, hyung.”

Heeseung’s eyes were wide as he took in Sunghoon’s expression. The younger’s hands were clasped together, resting on his chest as he chewed on his bottom lip, eyes flickering to meet Heeseung’s own.

“And-And if that’s too early I get that I do, but I just wanted to tell you because-”

“Sunghoon-ah.”

Sunghoon closed his mouth immediately, staring at Heeseung with those big puppy eyes he loved. The older grinned at him, moving closer to push their lips together. Sunghoon yelped as he grasped onto Heeseung’s shoulders.

Sparks didn’t go off as they always said in the movies, there were no fireworks, just the two of them, together. They fit together perfectly, and he felt Sunghoon sigh into the kiss.

Heeseung pulled back, and Sunghoon chased after him like he always did, a pout already forming on his face.

“Sunghoon-ah, I love you.”

The look on Sunghoon’s face was priceless, and the older wished he could capture it forever. His mouth fell open in shock and his face turned beet red, an even starker contrast against the ice.

Heeseung pecked his lips quickly before clamoring to get up, nearly falling over again in the process. He held out a hand to Sunghoon who was still rooted to the spot, Heeseung laughed.

“Now come on pretty boy I don’t have all day, you still need to teach me how to slow down.”

**Author's Note:**

> do let me know what you thought!  
> i love reading comments so dont hesitate to leave them if you enjoyed!!  
> :D


End file.
